die_fuenf_torefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die fünf Tore Wiki
Die fünf Tore Die fünf Tore ist eine Science Fiction Buch Reihe geschrieben vom britischen Autor Anthony Horowitz, die die spannende und aufreibende Geschichte von den fünf Torhütern erzählt, die dazu bestimmt sind eine uralte zerstörerische Spezies genannt die Alten, davon abzuhalten die Welt ins Chaos zu stürzen und zu vernichten. Von Hexen die sich Atomkraft zu Nutze machen, riesenhaften Tierkreaturen die einem Spalt im Erdboden entspringen, korrupten Politikern und Präsidentschaftskandidaten, Folter und Gehirnwäsche bis hin zu Zeitreisen, mittelalterlichen Schlachten und Gestaltenwechslern. Die fünf Tore ist in all ihrer Komplexheit gut durchdacht und mitreißend geschrieben. Handlung - Zusammenfassung Die fünf Tore ''Reihe besteht aus sechs Büchern und erzählt die Geschichte von fünf Kindern, denen es vorherbestimmt ist die Welt vor einer uralten Macht zu retten. Sie werden ''die Torhüter genannt. Vier Jungen und ein Mädchen, Matt, Pedro, Scott, Jamie und Scar. Sie sind besonders. Sie haben außergewöhnliche Kräfte die ihnen helfen gegen ihre Feinde die Alten zu bestehen. Die Alten waren vor tausenden Jahren ein mächtiges Volk, dass die Welt unterjocht und beinahe die gesammte Menschheit ausgelöscht hat. Da tauchten fünf Kinder auf, die eine letzte Schlacht gegen die Alten führten und siegten. Sie verbannten die Kreaturen in eine andere Dimension und errichteten zwei Tore - einen Steinkreis in England und eines in der Nazca Wüste in Peru. Doch von all dem wissen unsere Hauptcharaktere zu Beginn der Geschichte noch nichts. Sie leben ihre Leben, denken an Schule und Zukunft und ahnen nichts von der Rolle die sie in der Geschichte der Welt spielen. Denn die Alten werden wieder kommen. Die Tore werden sich öffnen. 'Band 1' In Band 1 - Todeskreis - lernen wir den ersten der Torhüter kennen, Matthew Freeman, oder auch einfach nur Matt. Er lebt bei seiner Tante, da seine Eltern gestorben sind als er acht war. Aufgrund einer Straftat die er gemeinsam mit einem Freund begeht, landet er in einem Programm für straftätige Jugendliche und wird zu einer Pflegemutter aufs Land geschickt - Jayne Deverill. Doch sehr schnell stellt sich heraus dass es in der Ortschaft Lesser Malling nicht mit rechten Dingen zu geht. Matt schwebt in Gefahr, auch wenn er nicht weiß wieso. Seine Pflegemutter und die anderen Bewohner der Kleinstadt entpuppen sich als Hexen, die vorhaben Matt und seine Kräfte (denen er sich noch nicht bewusst ist) für ihre Zwecke zu gebrauchen. In Lesser Malling befand sich einst ein Steinkreis namens Raven's Gate, ''das erste Tor und sie beabsichtigen es zu öffnen und die Alten zu befreien. Sobald Matt merkt dass hier mysteriöse Dinge geschehen, sucht er sich Hilfe bei einer lokalen Zeitung und lernt dabei den Reporter Richard Cole kennen, der ihn im Laufe der Geschichte begleitet und zu einem engen Freund wird. Zu Beginn möchte Richard Matt's Erzählungen jedoch nicht glauben und so stellt Matt auf eigene Hand Nachforschungen an. Schließlich stellt sich heraus dass im Wald bei Lesser Malling die Ruine eines verlassenen Atomkraftwerks steht, genau an der Stelle an der früher einmal Raven's Gate stand. Als Matt in der Bibliothek nach Informationen zu Raven's Gate sucht, lernt er Sanjay Dravid kennen, einen Professor am Museum in South Kennsington. Der Mann scheint Informationen für Matt zu haben, die ihm Antworten auf sein ganzes Leben geben. Er ist Mitglied bei einer geheimen Organisation, genannt der Nexus, die einzig und allein dafür geschaffen wurde um Matt zu helfen - denn er ist der erste der Torhüter. Bevor Matt und Richard jedoch mehr erfahren können, wird Professor Dravid getötet und die beiden werden entführt. Ihren Höhepunkt erreicht die Geschichte als Matt bei einer schwarzen Messe im Atomkraftwerk geopfert werden soll und sich Raven's Gate öffnen soll. Im letzten Moment gelingt es Matt allerdings seine Kräfte freizusetzen und das Öffnen des Tores zu verhindern. Er lebt nun mit Richard in einer kleinen Wohnung in York. Die Beiden wissen nicht was die Zukunft für sie bereit hält, aber sie haben beschlossen dass was auch immer kommen mag, gemeinsam durchzustehen. 'Band 2' In Band 2 - ''Teufelsstern - versetzt es unsere Charaktere Matt und Richard nach Südamerika, nach Peru. Alles beginnt mit dem Fund eines alten Tagebuchs von einem spanischen Mönch, das Informationen zu den Alten und den Fünf beinhalten soll. Der Nexus, mit dem Matt und Richard nun regelmäßig in Kontakt stehen und der den Beiden ein neues Leben ermöglich hat, fordert Matt dazu auf sich mit dem Besitzer des Tagebuchs, William Morton, zu treffen und es ihm abzukaufen. Unter einer Reihe von Umständen wird der Mann jedoch ermordert und das Buch fällt in die Hände des einflussreichen Mannes Diego Salamanda. Nun sollen Matt und Richard nach Peru reisen, wo Diego Salamanda lebt und wo sich laut Angaben das zweite Tor befinden soll. Bei ihrer Ankunft werden die Beiden schon erwartet, Richard wird entführt und Matt flieht vor ihren Angreifern und findet sich schließlich allein auf den Straßen von Lima wieder, ohne Papiere, ohne Geld, ohne Essen. Bald lernt er den peruanischen Bettlerjungen Pedro kennen, der Matt seltsam vertraut vorkommt. Die beiden kennen sich aus der Traumwelt, denn Pedro ist der zweite der Torhüter. Gemeinsam machen sie sich ihren Weg quer durchs Land, auf der Suche nach Richard und nach Antworten. Dabei steht ihnen aber die Polizei im Weg, die dafür bezahlt wurde auf Matt ein Kopfgeld zu setzen. Er und Pedro landen schließlich in Cuzco, der Stadt der Inka, wo sie unerwartet Hilfe bekommen. Indios helfen ihnen sich vor der Polizei zu verstecken und es stellt sich heraus dass Richard bei ihnen ist. Wieder vereint, ziehen er, Matt und Pedro weiter und suchen die Professorin Joanna Chambers auf, die eine Expertin auf dem Gebiet der Nazca Wüste ist. Gemeinsam versuchen sie das Rätsel der Nazca-Linien zu lösen, die der Schlüssel zum Öffnen des Tores sein sollen. Es stellt sich heraus dass die Sterne kurz davor sind in einer bestimmten Konstellation zu den Linien zu stehen und das Tor zu öffnen. Dazu beitragen will Diego Salamanda, in dem er einen Sateliten Anstelle eines fehlenden Sterns platziert. Unsere Hauptcharaktere planen einen Angriff auf Salamandas Forschungszentrum, von dem aus der Satelit gesteuert wird und stürmen die Anlage mit der Hilfe der Indios, die sie in Cuzco kennengelernt haben. Es kommt zu einer Schlacht aber trotz des vielversprechenden Ausgangs ist es noch nicht vorbei. Salamanda ist in die Wüste geflohen mit einem fahrenden Labor von dem aus er den Sateliten weiterhin steuert. Matt und Pedro stehen ihm schließlich alleine gegenüber. Aber sie sind zu spät, das Tor öffnet sich und die Alten kommen zurück auf die Welt, die sie zerstören wollen. Pedro ist verletzt, Matt stellt sich ihnen alleine entgegen. Er richtet sich allein gegen den König der Alten, Chaos und verletzt diesen mit seinen Kräften schwer. Dabei wird auch Matt verletzt und er schwebt für einige Tage in Lebensgefahr. Dank Pedros Heilkräften kann er sich wieder erholen. Der zweite Band endet damit. Die Alten sind befreit und die Dunkelheit greift um sich. 'Band 3' In Band 3 - Schattenmacht - werden wir zum ersten Mal weggeführt von Matt als Hauptperson und wir erfahren die Geschichte von den Zwillingen Scott und Jamie Tyler, die in Amerika in Nevada leben und in einer billigen Zaubershow als die telepathischen Zwillinge auftreten. Sie haben keine Familie und wurden schon ihr Leben lang herumgeschubst und mussten lernen auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Eines Tages wird eine Organisation auf die Beiden und ihre Fähigkeit Gedanken zu lesen aufmerksam, die Nightrise Corporation. Scott's und Jamies Vormund Don verkauft die beiden an Nightrise doch die Zwillinge lassen sich das nicht gefallen und laufen davon. Scott wird erwischt und verschleppt, Jamie wird von einer Frau namens Alicia McGuire gerettet und in Sicherheit gebracht. Jamie will seinen Bruder finden während Alicia, wie er erfährt, seit einem Jahr das ganze Land nach ihrem Sohn Daniel absucht, der entführt worden ist. Sie ist sich sicher dass hinter beiden Entführungen die Nightrise Corporation steckt, die Kinder mit außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten entführt und für ihre Zwecke misbraucht. Gemeinsam machen sie sich auf die Suche nach Scott und Jamie. Dabei hilft ihnen der Präsidentschaftskandidat John Trelawny, für den Alicia gearbeitet hat. Mittlerweile hat die Polizei Jamie zu einem gesuchten Verbrecher erklärt, was ihnen das Reisen und Nachforschungen anstellen erschwert. Schließlich führen alle Spuren zu einem Jugendgefängis in der Wüste, das Silent Creek, in dem Scott und auch Daniel gefangen sein könnten. Trelawny schafft es Jamie unter falschem Namen einzuschleusen und dieser begiebt sich dann innerhalb der Mauern von Silent Creek auf die Suche nach seinem Bruder. Trotz falschem Namen wurde er aber als der gesuchte Jamie Tyler erkannt und einer der Wärter will ihn Nightrise ausliefern. Ihm zuvor kommt der Wärter Joe Feather, der Jamie aufgrund einer Tätowierung die er und Scott seit ihrer Geburt tragen, als Torhüter erkannt hat und ihm zur Flucht verhilft. Feather schafft es mit Verstärkung von Außerhalb das Gefängnis für kurze Zeit lahm zu legen, Jamie bricht in den geheimen Trakt ein, in dem die Kinder mit besonderen Fähigkeiten festgehalten werden, findet Daniel und die beiden fliehen. Scott ist bereits ein paar Tage vor Jamies Ankunft aus dem Gefängnis gebracht worden, wie er dann erfährt. Bei der Flucht wird Jamie angeschossen und schwer verletzt. Feather bringt ihn zu einer Schamanin seines Stammes, die versucht Jamie zu retten doch er erliegt seiner Verletzung und stirbt. Jamie wird daraufhin in der Zeit zurückgeschickt, tausend Jahre in die Vergangenheit. Er findet sich in einer Welt wieder in der die Alten die Menschheit unterworfen und größtenteils vernichtet haben. Jamie trifft die anderen Torhüter, die eine letzte Schlacht gegen die Alten planen und erfährt dass sein früheres Ich - Sapling - vor einigen Tagen getötet wurde und dass er in der Zeit zurückgeschickt wurde um Saplings Platz einzunehmen. Gemeinsam mit den Torhütern Matt, Scar, Inti (Pedro) und Flint (Scott) zieht er in die Schlacht in der die Alten besiegt und in eine andere Dimension verbannt werden. Danach erwacht er wieder in der Gegenwart, als Jamie Tyler. Nach seinem Erwachen bringt Joe Feather ihn und Danny zu Alicia und sie überlegen wie es weiter gehen soll. Schließlich enträtselt Jamie eine Botschaft, die ihm die Traumwelt seit einiger Zeit schickt - Nightrise will Scott's Fähigkeit Gedanken zu lesen und zu kontrollieren benutzen um John Trelawny umzubringen, damit ihr Kandidat Charles Baker Präsident der USA wird. Jamie und Alicia schaffen es das Attentat zu verhindern, Scott und Jamie sind wieder vereint. Doch Scott ist nicht mehr er selbst, er wurde gefoltert, unter Drogen gesetzt und einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen und ist nicht ansprechbar. Durch eine der fünfundzwanzig Türen gelangen die Brüder nach Peru, wo sie auf Matt und Pedro treffen. Vier der Fünf sind vereint. 'Band 4' In Band 4 - Höllenpforte - werden wir der fünften der Torhüter vorgestellt, Scarlett Adams. Sie lebt das Leben einer typischen Jugendlichen, bis sie eines Tages bei einem Klassenausflug in der St. Maredith Kirche durch eine der fünfundzwanzig Türen geht und in einem Kloster in der Ukraine landet, wodurch sich ihr Leben schlagartig verändert. Sie wird als eine der Fünf erkannt und Matt und die Anderen wissen nun von ihrer Existenz, so aber auch die Alten. Scarlett zieht mit ihrem Adoptivvater nach Hongkong, wo er für die Nightrise Corporation arbeitet. Letzte Aktivitäten Vorgestellt Füge hier Inhalte ein, die du gerne vorstellen möchtest! Zum Beispiel ein Video, ein Bild oder einen besonders guten Artikel. 298px __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Wiki